Percy Takes The Plunge Again
by ETBlack333
Summary: This is like a little sequel to " The Blazing and The Lucky ". I had this idea in my head. I hope you'll like it. Rated T for some language and some romance. Happy 2019!


It's the year 2017, and it's been exactly one year since James and Percy became a couple. The two have had some fun and even some crazy adventures together.

At the same time, they do still get teased by other engines. But they don't care at all.

Once the sun came up, every engines had left for their work of the day. However, Percy was still asleep in his shed and no one bothered to wake him up. But, James being the sneaky one he is, was coming towards Percy and Jake and Patrick were in his cab. Once the two came down from James's cab, they had whistles in their hands, ready to blow them out.

" 3, 2, 1, now " Jake whispered and all 3 boys blew their whistles. Percy's eyes shot opened and he went backwards towards the end of the shed and his eyes rolled as he hit the back buffers in his shed.

" What the hell was that? " Percy yelled confused. Then he saw James, Jake, and Patrick in front of him.

" Sorry Perce, but Jake made me do it " Patrick complained. " You also said you'd give me 10 bucks if you did it " Jake reminded Patrick. Patrick groaned and took the 10 dollars out of his pocket and threw it in Jake's face.

After all that, James came towards Percy. " You know what today is? " he asked his oak. Percy was still shaken up after that wake up call that he forgot what today was.

" Can you say? I think I need a brainwash. " Percy giggled.

" Today is the one year anniversary of us! " James yelled and went up and kissed Percy on the lips.

Percy's mind was back to normal after his knight said that.

" Congratulations " Jake said blowing his whistle again, but he blew it right in Patrick's ear and he collapsed to the ground.

" I can't believe it's been a year already, I can remember that night at too well " Percy said having a flashback of he and James's first kiss.

 **Flashback**

 _" No matter what happens to you, were always there for you. If you ever are in an accident, predicament, or anything bad, we will always be there to help, save, and care for you " James said that made Percy smile. " Even me " James said lastly._

 _The two then came closer to each other, their smiles went away, and they closed their eyes. The moonlight glistened on them, and their buffers were pressing against each other. Soon their lips connected and they had a beautiful, slow, tender moment._

 **End of Flashback**

James remembers that moment as well, and it will always be in their minds forever.

" So, I assume that you have plans for us to do together, for this special day " Percy said all excited.

" Well we obviously have to work today, but soon we will have some fun together " James said also excited.

" Actually Percy, I have a surprise for you " Patrick said as he got up off the ground and slapped Jake's arm. Percy was even more excited.

" I got you assigned to pull the express train today " Patrick said, and the others gasped in shock.

" Whoa, Gordon's not gonna like that " Jake smirked.

" Don't worry, he knows. And he ranted for like 3 minutes. " James said annoyed with Gordon.

Percy was excited to pull the express, but he was worried. " Are you sure that I'll be able to pull the express, it's pretty heavy I hear, and I'm not strong " he said.

" You're very strong Percy. I've seen you pull some flatbeds with heavy stuff on them and that's impressive " James said with confidence. Percy blushed and knew he was right.

" OK , I'm ready " Percy said, but Patrick wanted to take a picture. The two engines soon were next to each other and Jake and Patrick sat on their cabs. Erik was gonna take the picture.

" Wait, my hair is a little spiky, I need to smooth it down. Oh, my shirt is a little saggy, let me fix it, and oh gosh I'm not even wearing my earring " Jake yapped and yapped. Patrick needed to end that.

" Jake, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna post that video of you attempting the splits " Patrick said and smiled evilly. Jake then zipped his mouth, as the video he was talking about was embarrassing. Jake tried to do the splits to show he was as flexible as Ginny was. But he slipped and knocked over his shelf and was bonked in the head by his own microphone.

" I'm done. Don't show it " Jake yelled at his best friend.

" What is he talking about " James questioned, but Jake just said " Shut it " to James.

" I'm growing impatient " Erik complained. The four soon got ready and the photo was taken.

Percy was ready for an awesome day, but little did he know that it would be not as good as he thought.

Mr. Caleb was waiting for Percy at Knapford, with his clipboard and was very sorry. Percy came up to his controller.

" Hi Sir, I'm ready to pull the Express. Express Coming Through! " Percy yelled trying to sound like Gordon, even deepening his voice.

But Mr. Caleb had some bad news.

" I'm really sorry Percy, but you see, Henry got really sick of all sudden and couldn't continue his Flying Kipper this morning, and no one else could take over him. And since Gordon never agrees in taking the Flying Kipper, I need you to take it today. " he finished and Percy gasped.

" WHAT! I can't take that fish kipper today, I'm suppose to have an amazing day " he whined.

" Come on Caleb, you promised that he's take the express, just give it to Gordon, he deserves to take it more. " Patrick yelled at his older brother.

" I'm sorry, but I have no other choice. But you'll be fine Percy. It'll take like 20 minutes and then you can do something else. In fact, I'll let you choose anything you want me to do for you. " Mr. Caleb said trying to cheer Percy up.

" Can I still pull the express? " he asked politely.

" Sorry, that's not an option now. Now please be ready to take the Flying Kipper in 15 minutes " Mr. Caleb finished before walking back to his office.

" Sorry buddy, I really thought you'd be able to do it. " Patrick said to his sad little engine.

" It's alright, I just need some alone " Percy said softly before going away alone.

Percy sat near a close siding, and was starting to cry. James was then coming up in front of him and saw his little oak sad.

James soon buffered up to him. " Hey Per, what's wrong. You're supposed to be pumped today " he said, but Percy was still sad.

" I can't Jamie, Mr. Caleb said that I have to take the Flying Kipper today because Henry is sick and no one else can replace him but me. " Percy said trying not to cry.

" Why? That rude Gordon should be the one taking that smelly kipper " James said upset with his controller.

" Well he couldn't talk Gordon into it. So now I have to take that dumb kipper with those annoying trucks and smelly fish, and I can't even take the express today. On our special anniversary " Percy yelled and then actually started crying.

James hated seeing him like that, but he had a way of cheering me up, it always work.

" Hey Per, how much time do you have left? " James asked smiling. " About 13 minutes, why? " Percy asked seeing James smiling.

" How about we have some alone time here until that time is up. It'll be fun " James said moving closer to Percy. Percy knew what he meant.

" OK, but I get to be the one who makes the move " Percy said before immediately kissing James's warm lips and the two began another one of their make out sessions.

Back near Knapford, Jake and Patrick were signing autographs to some fans.

" I'd say that I have made 100 autographs as of know " Jake said happily. " Yeah, how many of them were copied " Patrick said laughing. Jake then took his whistle out of his pocket and blew it in Patrick's ear again, this time on purpose.

" AHH " Patrick yelled and fell backwards. Patrick then took his whistle and blew it back at Jake.

The two friends continued blowing their whistles back and forth for 30 seconds, until they stopped when they saw Anne Claire and Hailey hiding behind a pillar.

" What are you two doing? " Jake said curious. The two boys went up to the two girls and looked at what they were looking at. The 4 teens all saw James and Percy's little session and Patrick was not okay with it.

" Guys, we can't just spy on a couple's you know " enjoyment " " Patrick said. " It's wrong "

" You want to record it " Jake then said to Patrick. " Alright " Patrick then said before whipping out his phone, feeling guilty on what he doing.

" I swear, those two haven't separated in like 4 minutes. Are they trying to swallow each other? " Anne Claire said. " No, I think they're just kissing " Hailey then said.

After 10 minutes, James and Percy stopped their moment and Percy felt more better.

" Thanks Jamie, always fun to do " Percy said still blushing. " Anything from a handsome, splendid guy like me " James showed off.

The two engines then went back to the station. Jake, Pat, Anne, and Hailey all tried to avoid being detected. The two lover engines saw them.

" hey guys, whatcha doing " Percy said.

" Oh nothing " Pat let out.

" Just waiting " Jake said next.

" I have a day off today " Anne Claire gave.

" We were not watching you guys kissing " Hailey then admitted, she can be very naive and dumb **( kind of like Cat from Victorious ).**

" Damn it Hailey " Patrick said. But Percy and James didn't care.

" Don't worry, I've seen many others eavesdrop on us, and It's really stupid, but we take it. " James said remembering when Bill and Ben eavesdropped on him and Percy.

Mr. Caleb saw everyone. " Hey people, engines, lets go " he yelled and the 6 friends all scrambled to where they need to go.

Percy was still upset with these change of plans, but he knew he had to do it, cause he was a useful engine.

Percy arrived at the Docks at 8:30 am, and he could smell the fish already.

" Oh, I'm gonna need to be washed 3 times after this " he complained. Porter came up.

" Don't worry about it, just act like the fish aren't even there " he gave, but Percy was still not ready.

Once Cranky put all the fish crates in the Trucks, Percy was off to drop off these gross, dead fish.

The Troublesome Trucks would never stop their tricks though. " Percy's afraid of fish, ha ha " they laughed. Percy learned from Emily to not push it, and to just ignore them or else things would get worse.

The trucks continued to laugh though, and once Percy was on top of Gordon's Hill, the trucks did their signature pushing.

" Go, push, push, push " the lead truck said. " No, not now, stop! " Percy yelled at them. Patrick then tried to put the brakes on Percy.

" Hold On buddy " Patrick said to his engine before pulling the brake and Percy eventually stopped at the bottom of the hill. Percy sighed in relief.

" Wait Here Perce, I have something to say to these little gremlins with wheels " Patrick before going near the trucks.

" Listen to me, if you guys pull one more shenanigan, I'll rub these dead fish all over your faces. You don't think I would, cause I will " he screamed at the trucks. The trucks acted like they would stop fooling around, but in there minds, they were still up for more tricks.

Patrick went up to Percy. " It's alright. We're almost done. We just need to drop these fish off, and then head back to the Docks, and then we'll be done ".

" Okay, I can do this " Percy said with a nice gain face on.

Percy was soon off again and he soon arrived at the station to deliver the fish. Gordon then came up.

" Having fun there, cause I bet you're not " Gordon giggled. Percy didn't care what he said, but he did have a question.

" You know Gordon, you could off taken this yourself. But no, you always have to pull your express. Except, I was suppose to pull it today! " Percy yelled.

" Sorry, but little weak engines like you can't pull sometime that special " Gordon said and everyone glared at him.

" Ginny? " Patrick said to Gordon's driver. Ginny grabbed her squirt gun.

" Hey Gordon, you know what happens to rude engines like you? " Ginny said. " No " Gordon said not caring.

" They get punished " Ginny yelled before squirting water all Gordon's face. She squirted it in his eyes, mouth, and nose.

" Alright stop, Why do you always do this " Gordon yelled. Ginny stopped. " Cause that's how I get you to behave, let's go ".

Gordon steamed away. Percy felt more happy now that Gordon was in agony.

" Let's head back to the Docks. This day has been really good so far " Percy said before steaming off to the Docks.

Percy was heading back to the docks, when he saw James coming up Gordon's Hill towards him.

" Hey Jamie, I love you " Percy yelled towards him. " Love you too Per " James said before both lovers went past each other. Percy was giggling in joy.

But then there was trouble. The trucks were still being devious. Since they were more lighter, it made it easier for them to push.

" Go Go Go, keep pushing, keep pushing, keep pushing " The trucks yelled. Percy was shocked, and he was going very fast down Gordon's Hill and not even Patrick could stop.

" No, not again. I can't stop. Help, Help Me! James! James! " Percy screamed loud. James was able to hear Percy yelling.

" Percy? Percy! Oh no! I'm coming! " James yelled back. But he couldn't turn around. " Damn it "

Percy was going even faster and was heading straight to the Docks. Cranky could see him coming.

" Whoa, everyone abandon ship. Incoming! " Cranky yelled to the workers, Salty, and Porter.

" Whoa, Ahh " Percy continued to scream, when he saw that he was heading towards the ocean. " No, No, No, stop me! ".

Patrick saw what was coming up and had to jump out. " I'm sorry, I need to jump " Patrick said and jumped to safety. He landed on the ground, and then immediately ran towards Percy.

But It was too late, Percy crashed into the buffer and broke right through it, and jumped right into the sea. The trucks also fell into the sea, and scattered everywhere. Percy landed on his side and was in desperate need of help.

" Help Me! Get me outta of here! " Percy screamed. Then a huge wave came in and splashed Percy and he was then covered in fish and mud.

Percy realized that this accident was very similar to when he crashed in the ocean for wanting to pass a danger sign, and ended up falling in the water. Percy cried and was waiting for something to happen. But he was so far out in the ocean, not even Cranky's long hook could him.

Percy thought that this special day for him was ruined.

Time had now gone by since Percy's crash. Harold had to fly out and pick up Percy from the water. Percy was all dirty and wet. His buffers were bent and his wheels were twisted. And he even had water in his boiler that was making him very cold.

James finally arrived at the Docks to try and find Percy.

" Percy? Percy? Where are you? Hey Porter, where's Percy. Tell Me! " James said demanding.

" Over there, with Harold " Porter said feeling bad. James saw Percy hanging from Harold. Then Rocky came and prepared to have Percy be carted off to the Steamworks. Percy was soon set on Rocky. Percy was still in shock and didn't say anything.

" Per, It's me, Jamie. What happened? Talk To Me. " James asked his oak. However, Percy didn't respond, he was in so much despair and pain. Percy was crying and James was about to cry, but he had a big question.

Mr. Caleb soon arrived at the scene. " What happened here? Percy, are you alright? " Percy still didn't respond. Patrick stepped in.

" I'll tell you all what happened. Percy was happily heading back to here, when those goddamn, annoying, rude, evil trucks continued to push him. And it just ended up bad " Patrick said feeling bad.

James was in rage though. " WHERE ARE THEY? " Everyone was frightened. James wanted to find those trucks bad.

" James, come on. I know what they did is terrible, but you don't have..." Jake was cut off. " I don't care, I'm gonna tear those trucks apart! " James said in full rage. This might be the angriest he's ever been.

" James, please let me take care of this " Mr. Caleb strictly to James.

" Okay, but can I go with Percy? " James asked trying to calm down. " Of course you can" Mr. Caleb said nicely.

James was so glad, he needed to talk with Percy now.

About 5 minutes later, the trucks were all gathered up. Some of them were broken up pretty bad. Mr. Caleb came up to them.

" OK, so let me just clear this up. You irresponsible trucks decided to push and crash a small, young, and a little clumsy engine like Percy. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! " Mr. Caleb said very said.

" You always put my young brother in danger. You realize what could of happened to him " Mr. Caleb was ready to say something else, when one of the trucks spoke up.

" We're sorry, we were just having fun " James heard what the truck said and was about to snap again. Mr. Caleb saw him. " James, go ahead and leave. I got this ". James steamed away, only glaring at the trucks.

" Okay, so your fun is over. Take these guys away from him. I want them sent away when they're fixed. " Mr. Caleb said, and that horrified the trucks.

" No, please. You can't do this " they wailed. " Oh, yes I can " Mr. Caleb before leaving. Those trucks were surely gonna be sent away from the Island of Sodor somewhere else.

4 Hours Later

Percy was in the Steamworks being prepared. Thankfully, his damage wasn't too bad, and he was able to be fixed in a few hours. New paint, fixed buffers, and fixed wheels.

Victor came up to him. " Their we go my friend, you're all good " Percy unfortunately was still sad and started crying again, and went to the back of the works.

" Leave me alone, this day is ruined " Percy yelled. Victor, Kevin, and everyone else decided to let Percy have some alone time and so they all left.

But not everyone left. James came in and buffered right up to Percy.

" Hey, Per, look at me " James said quietly. Percy looked up and saw his Blazing knight.

" Why? This is the worst day ever. " Percy said sadly. " Cause you had an accident. " James asked. " No, cause it's a little cold in here. YES, cause I had an accident! " Percy then yelled. James was shocked, " well ".

" Oh James, I'm so sorry. This day was suppose to be special for us. But now, I fell in the water again. " Percy continued to cry. James knew how bad Percy felt, but he had something to say.

" Percy, I know today was suppose to be special. It's been a year since we got together. But let me say that this year was the best year of my life. And you're the one responsible for that. " James said and Percy looked back up.

" I am? " Percy said. " yes, and in fact, we always had great times together. So maybe it doesn't matter what day it is. We will still have a great day and be together all the time " James said, and Percy started to smile.

" I think you're right. I mean we had fun yesterday, this morning, and we will tomorrow " Percy said. "

" You're right. And I know how sad you are because of this accident. But we always get in accidents. I know all always had. " James said blushing in embarrassment and love. Percy loved when James blushed. It matched his red paint.

" Yeah, I've been in a lot of accidents as well. " Percy said. Percy was starting to forget about the accident.

" Thank you James, I'm so glad that you're always there for me " Percy said to his knight.

" I'm always there. What am I also? " James asked. Percy rolled his eyes " splendid".

" That's right. Now come here " James said before kissing Percy right on the lips. Percy then began french kissing James and the two sat there and had a nice moment.

After 3 minutes, the two let go.

" Thanks Jamie. I love you. " Percy said sweetly. " Love you too, fishy " James joked and Percy rolled his eyes again and the two kissed again, this time longer.

Soon Percy and James came out of the steamworks. Patrick and Jake found them.

" Okay guys, since this day didn't go as planned. Mr. Caleb decided to let you two spend the rest of the day together. Without us. " Patrick said.

" Now go, it's only 2:45 pm. Have all the fun you want " Jake yelled and blew his whistle yet again. And once again, he blew it in Patrick's ear.

" I swear if you do that one more time, I'm gonna post that splits video to everyone on the island " Patrick yelled in annoyance.

Percy and James laughed it up and the two headed out to have their best time ever.

" You and me will always have fun. Right? " Percy asked his knight.

" That's right my cute, Little oak. " James said.

" My pleasure, my handsome blazing knight " Percy said.

The two laughed playfully and spent the rest of the day enjoying the love and happiness. The Blazing and The Lucky were ready for another year of adventure.

The End.

* * *

This is my return of making stories here on Fanfiction. These last few days were tough for me, but I'm hoping it's all good now. Enjoy this nice little story. Have a great 2019.


End file.
